Never More Than You Are
by J. Maria
Summary: Never asked you to be more than what you are, I like you just fine. JayneKaylee
1. Prairie Harpy Meets Big Lug

**Title:** Prairie Harpy Meets Big Lug  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Attraction  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the Boss. He owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye  
**Words:** 224  
**Summary:** First impressions aren't all they're cracked up to be.  
**Author's Notes:** Based on the events of Out of Gas, but set pre-series. Also Bester cameo

_**Prairie Harpy Meets Big Lug**_

Jayne Cobb couldn't believe his luck. He was all manner of excited over the fact that he was gonna get his own bunk and full run a the galley. He was lugging his duffle into the cargo hold when he spotted her. She was arguing with a stupid lookin' blond _hun dun_ who was pointin' at a piece a _go-se_ mule.

"Now that ain't right, Bester! Wash put a lot a work into that mule, and it ain't fair a you to try and take it!" She was yelling. Jayne took a full, measuring look. It was killin' her to yell at him.

"Yeah, but I worked on that engine, kept it tuned. I ain't givin' it to some dumbass captain and a prairie harpy that stole my job!" Bester yelled right back, leaning forward so he could glare her down. She looked close to breaking down, and Jayne couldn't explain what happened next.

He remembered dropping his duffle and stalking over towards the pair, jerking back the man by his collar and head-butting him. She gasped in shock and stared at him for a full second before grinning brightly at him. He dropped Bester to the ground and rubbed a hand across his face. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"Aw, hell." Now he'd done lost all his intimidatin' manner.


	2. All Manners a Shiny

**Title:** All Manners a Shiny  
**Author:** Jmaria  
**Theme:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is the Boss. He owns 'em  
**Pairing:** Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye  
**Words:** 165  
**Summary:** Some things aren't worth a trade.  
**Author's Notes:** Set during 'Our Mrs. Reynolds' - au-ish

_**All Manners a Shiny**_

Kaylee was looking at him again, her eyes big and hopeful and Jayne felt a powerful urge to vomit. One word a marriage and little Kaylee was all doe-eyes at the prissified Doc.

"It ain't everyday we get a real-life wedding and I miss out on it," Kaylee pouted.

"Aww, it ain't a real weddin', lil Kaylee. Cap'n'll shake loose a her soon, and then all this weddin' crap'll be tossed out," Jayne grunted.

"Woulda been romantic is all," Kaylee sighed. "Real pretty flowers and a fancy dress. I woulda made a real pretty bridesmaid, if the captain had asked me."

"Flowers and fancy dresses? You -" Jayne chuckled as Kaylee cut him off.

"Just because I got feelings and you don't, it don't give you the right to make fun a me." Kaylee huffed, stomping out of the cargo bay.

"Nobody ever lets me finish, gorramit," Jayne growled. "She's gonna make a beautiful bride for that prissified Core boy one day. lucky _hun dun_"


	3. What Could've Been

**Title:** What Could've Been  
**Author:** jmaria  
**Theme:** Passion  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is Boss, he owns them.  
**Pairing:** Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye  
**Summary:** We'll never now what could've been.  
**Words:** 291  
**Notes:** Post-Jaynestown. Oddly enough the inspiration for both this and my Jayne/River piece was the same song - What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts.

_**What Could've Been**_

Would've been just like the _gorram_ doc to go get himself cut-up by Stitch. He was still thinking on that stupid mudder what got himself killed over him. Nobody shoulda died tryin' to save him, he weren't worth the bullet and blood that had been spent. He could hear her snifflin' in her hammock as he went past. Girl never did like violence. Probably cryin' over that piece a _go-se_ doc.

"What's got you all snifflin' now, lil' Kaylee?" Jayne said roughly from the doorway.

The next thing he knew, she was slammin' into him. Jayne nearly toppled over and glanced down at her.

"What -"

"You nearly died today!" Kaylee sniffled, smacking him lightly.

"I nearly die every _gorram_ day. You don't ever get weepy over it!".

"Yeah, but I ain't never there for the nearly-dyin'!"

Jayne laughed. He bent to kiss the top of her head, only to catch her nose instead when she looked upward. Kaylee blinked a few times.

"You almost went away. I don't want you to go away, Jayne," Kaylee sniffled, cupping his face. "You're always watchin' me, see me even when he don't."

"Yer kinda hard to miss, Kaylee," Jayne kissed her nose again.

"And you're aimin' for the wrong spot," she grinned.

"Huh?"

Kaylee groaned as she pulled him down to kiss him on the mouth. It'd been so long since he'd kissed someone that he forgot how good it felt. All it took was a quick glance at her to see what she wanted. She pulled him back into the engine room, yanking at his clothes.

"Kaylee, everything shiny with the en -" Mal started to say as he came into the engine room a while later. "Gah! I can't see that!"


	4. Apples and Strawberries

**Title:** Apples and Strawberries  
**Author:** jmaria  
**Theme:** Intimacy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is Boss, he owns them.  
**Pairing:** Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye  
**Summary:** How long'd you know?  
**Words:** 209  
**Notes:** set after an au-Ariel, where Jayne doesn't sell them out to the feds, but they're found anyway, during War Stories.

_**Apples and Strawberries**_

Jayne settled down heavily in his chair, watching as Kaylee collapsed heavily in the chairs in the lounge. He'd been standing in the doorway, watching her since he'd left the engine room that morning. He watched her throughout the Captain's little speech, all through Simon's glares. He stopped looking at her when River spoke to her brother.

"Serves you right, for waiting so long. Waited longer, got the better deal," River's nose scrunched up. She frowned at Kaylee before getting up to get another apple.

Kaylee blushed as Jayne grinned at her, and quietly excused herself. Jayne followed her to the crew lounge, letting himself be yanked quickly under the stairs. Kaylee giggled breathlessly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Is it true? Didja wait longer than Simon for me?" Kaylee teased.

"How long you been moon eyes over him? A few months?"

"Don't go changin' the subject, Jayne Cobb. How long'd you know you liked me?" Her lips nuzzled his jaw line as her fingers tickled the nape of his neck. "How long've you been waitin'?"

"Gorrammit girl, I've been watchin' you since I busted that _hun dun_ of a mechanic in the face."

"Always did wonder on that," she grinned, pulling him close for another kiss.


	5. Keep Me Safe

**Title:** Keep Me Safe  
**Author:** jmaria  
**Theme:** Commitment  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Joss is Boss, he owns them.  
**Pairing:** Jayne Cobb/Kaylee Frye  
**Summary:** Little packages with big answers.  
**Words:** 249  
**Notes:** Set Au-The Message - after the catwalk scene.

_**Keep Me Safe**_

They'd been fightin' again when Mal's dead army buddy showed up. She'd been miffed when he'd gotten a wave from one of his girls, and decided to let herself get bogged down by the dead soldier's sad story. She wished it hadn't a gone down the way it had, and she felt all kinds of sad for him.

"You okay?" Jayne said, his hand still on her hip as he pushed her safely behind him.

She could only nod that she was okay. Later, during the funeral Jayne kept his distance, letting Simon and Mal comfort her. It hurt and confused her. Jayne was in the lounge when she caught up with him that night.

"Jayne, what's goin' on? You didn't come to the engine room, and I -"

"I got a package from my ma this mornin'" Jayne cut her off. Kaylee smiled as she remembered the orange hat he'd proudly worn. "She had this fer me. I guess it's fer you."

He held out a small tightly woven pouch. Kaylee frowned at it, but took it anyway. she peered inside of it, her hands shaking when she saw what was inside. A silver charm hung on a thin pink leather cord. It was a replica of _Serenity_'s engine, engraved on the back were the letters K.L.F.C

"Jayne?"

"Will ya?" His head was down, his fingers playing with his hat.

"Are you askin'?" Kaylee bit back a smile, knowing her answer was yes no matter what he said..


End file.
